


Because I Could Not Stop for Death

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15ep13 Destiny's Child, Episode: s15ep13 Destiny's Child Spoilers, F/F, POV Anael, Post-Episode: s15ep13 Destiny's Child, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Anael visits an old friend to make sure things went according to plan.
Relationships: Anael/Ruby
Kudos: 8





	Because I Could Not Stop for Death

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to ship them, but god, I ship them. I love the wives!

Anael had a deal with the Empty. It wasn’t a great deal, but she wasn’t cashing in just yet, so the Empty had to do as she asked. It hadn’t been difficult to get let in to see Ruby… again. Her uh… _friend_ wasn’t a stranger to her company now that she was dead.

When Ruby was awoken in the Empty once more, she complained, “You really gotta stop doing that! _Some_ of us are trying to get our beauty sleep.”

Anael smiled at her familiar presence, even as she said, “Yeah, you need it.”

Ruby crossed her arms, and let out a sound of discontent while rolling her eyes. “What is it this time, whore?”

“Oh, so you’ve upgraded from whore heart? Oh, and they bought that with ease.”

Ruby tossed her a snide look. “More like a downgrade.”

Anael was amused now. She and Ruby always did this.

“The Winchesters?” Anael asked.

Ruby shrugged. “Should be dead. I sent them to two of my hellhounds, the idiots.”

“They _are_ pretty stupid,” Anael agreed. “All it takes is two pretty women to fool them.”

“Can you blame them?” Ruby asked, mouth turned up in a half-smile. “We’re gorgeous.”

Anael wanted to argue, but she relented, “We are. Friends?” She held out her hand. This was a game they’d done for years now, centuries, even, and even death wasn’t about to stop them from it.

Ruby squinted her eyes at her, ignoring her open palm. “You wish.”

Anael winked, Ruby winked back.

“Always a pleasure,” she said.

“Yeah, right,” Ruby teased.

Anael was smiling as she left her friend to fade away into darkness, the sleep of death taking her once more. The world made itself known around her, emptiness no longer ruling.

She would miss her, as she usually did – though her bed didn’t – but now, back to business.


End file.
